chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay:The Hunters Christmas Insanity
This roleplay is a comical, non-canon, Christmas-themed roleplay that focuses on the characters Maverick Hunter X, up until the time period of the Sigma Wars. Synopsis It's Christmas time, and the Reploids are trying to prepare for the big day. All of your favorite characters are coming to the huge party, and it's a mess trying to get everything together! Join the madness, as the Reploids prepare for Christmas! Characters *X the Hedgehog *Zero the Hedgehog *Axl the Fox *Vile the Weasel *I the Hedgehog *Smokescreen the Hedgehog *Nana the Echidna *Alia the Hedgehog *Dynamo the Cat *Double the Cat *Sari the Hedgehog *Arcee the Cat *Spur Ponica *Galaxy Man *Gyro Man *Freeze Man *Crystal Man *Burnin' Kitsune *Necrostorm Hedgehog *Catsctrach Catclaw *Rainbowshift Eevee Roleplay Zero: -in his office, seeing an enormous amount of bills stacking up in his inbox- ...What the? WHO'S SPENDING ALL THIS MONEY?! -doorbell rings for the large building they were in- Zero: Man that door, Dynamo! Dynamo: Yes, Aniki... Zero: DON'T CALL ME THAT! Dynamo: ... -goes to the door and answers it, only to find Christmas carolers singing completely off-key- WHAAAAAAT?! -slams the door shut- This is such a drag... Funny stuff, Aniki! Zero: I HEARD THAT, DYNAMO! STOP CALLING ME THAT! -sighs- Now...where's Axl...? Axl: (teleports in) Yo! Zero: I need you to rig up the lights for the party. Axl: You're joking right? Zero: Not at all. That hovering would be very useful, especially getting those lights up really high. Axl: (sighs) Fine.... Twilight Buttercup: (flipping through channels) I: There's nothing on... Twilight Buttercup: Where'd all the good Christmas shows go? I: Dunno... Zero: ...Axl, what's with this 4000 Zenny bill? -glare- Axl: Craft said he'd cover it! Zero: Then why is it on my desk? -growls- Axl: Scrap if I know! Zero: -rages, grabs Axl by the collar and whirls him around over his head and throws him out of the room- THEN FIX THIS, AFTER YOU RIG THE LIGHTS!!!! RAAAAAH!!! Axl: Alright, alright! (runs out) Nana: (looking at multiple Christmas Cards) Look at all these! I: -notices Axl, oblivious to Zero's shouting- Oh, hey Axl. How did things go with Zero? Axl: Not too good.... I: Oh, I'm sorry... Axl: It's fine....(walks out) Twilight Buttercup: if only Kitsune were a Hunter, we could kiss under the mistletoe. (sighs lovingly) Burnin' Kitsune: Did somebody say my name? -blasts in, and crashes into the opposing wall- WAHOOO!! Zero: NOW WHAT?! Twilight Buttercup: KITSUNE!! (rushes to hug him) Burnin' Kitsune: Mm, now that's a nice crash! -notices Buttercup- There's my pretty little flower! -grabs her and picks her up, swinging her around- Yeah-heah! Twilight Buttercup: (giggles) Burnin' Kitsune: -chuckles and cuddles her- I: -looks on, smiling- Twilight Buttercup: Kinda a shame you don't got a cute boy like Kitsune, I! (cuddles with Kitsune, teasing I) I: I don't really see anyone like that yet... Twilight Buttercup: Sure, that's your excuse. Nana: Ugh, writing out these cards.... Dynamo: -answers the door again, but to find Armored Armadillo and X having an argument as they enter- HE--oh...uh... Armored Armadillo: Forget it! I'm not doing it, X! X: And why not?! Armored Armadillo: I don't have that kind of resources to just drop! X: It's for a good cause, Armadillo! To help the homeless and unfortunate! 'Course....you wouldn't know a thing about that! Armored Armadillo: I can't give what I don't have, something you wouldn't know a thing about! Dynamo: Tanker be stupid... X: (sighs).....Say, where's Alia? Armored Armadillo: How should I know? According to you, I know nothing! -storms off- Smokescreen: Looking for a tree. X: We still don't have one? Zero: -from his office- NO! THAT PRICE TAG IS WAY TOO HIGH!! TRY SOMETHING ELSE! X: Now what? Dynamo: ...Aniki's been this way all day...started when his message box got flooded with hefty bills... X: Five months of bills, I presume? Dynamo: Something like that...and Axl didn't help with that, a 4000 Zenny bill from him came accross Zero's desk...guess what happened from there. X: I don't even have to! Axl: (heard crashing and burning) How hard is it to rig up these scrappin' lights?! Alia: -sighs- That tree's no good either... -suddenly, a ship crashes through the building, throwing a ton of lights that Axl put up down, and Storm Eagle climbs out- Storm Eagle: Sorry guys...parking was a pain in the neck... Axl: (growls) MEANWHILE.... Double: (trying to set up lights at Repliforce base, but slips on ice and crashes into something, all tangled up) Arcee: (sighs) Rainbow: -knocks on the gates/door/etc- H-hello? Arcee: What is it? -Rainbow Eevee walks in the room with nothing but her energy hoodie on and some short shorts- Rainbow: D-d-d-do you have a room to spare? Arcee: I suppose so. Galaxy Man: What is going on now? Arcee: This girl needs a place. Rainbow: -coughs and collapses- Arcee: Scrap! (grabs her) Get Ratchet! Galaxy Man: -flies off- Arcee: (tries taking care of her) Gyro Man: Oh, I should report this to the Freezer! -flies off- Arcee: (sighs) Rainbow: ACHOO! -shifts to her Glaceon form- Arcee: You okay kid? Rainbow:.....Anyone got a cherry snowcone? :3 Arcee: Uhh..... Crystal Man: -hiding, listening in- Well look at that...keheheh... Rainbow: choo~ -shifts to her Bombshell, Solar Espeon form- Woah...monster cold -in this form, her body looks like an hourglass and her jewel is in the shape of a Purple sun- Arcee: (rubs her head confused) Double: (stumbling, covered in Christmas decorations) -Freeze Man arrives with Gyro Man- Freeze Man: -punches Crystal Man on his way- You're supposed to be patrolling, not slinking around like some pervert. Crystal Man: OW! I AM NOT! Freeze Man: Your history says otherwise. Now...this, girl, right? Arcee: (nods) Freeze Man: How did she get here? Arcee: She was outside, and seemed in bad shape, so I let her in. Freeze Man: Normally, I would've scolded such behavior, but it's Christmas. Is Galaxy Man getting Ratchet? Arcee: Yes Freeze Man: Good. Crystal Man: Oh, I'd take very good care of her...! Freeze Man: -punches Crystal Man again- Shut up, pervert, get back on patrol. Crystal Man: OW! I AM NOT A PERVERT! Freeze Man: Sure, like grabbing Splash Woman's bank accounts wasn't perverted. Get outta here. Crystal Man:TH-TH-THAT WAS PURELY AN ACCIDENT! Freeze Man: Just shut up. (Galaxy Man arrives with Ratchet) Ratchet: Where's the patient? Galaxy Man: The girl over there. -points at Rainbowshift- Ratchet: Alright....(checks up on her) Freeze Man: How is she? Ratchet: Her core temperature is in critical state. I may have to perform some defrostment procedures. Freeze Man: Hm. Understood. Do what you have to do to stabilize her. Ratchet: (nods and gets started) Freeze Man: Hmm... Crystal Man: Heheheh... Freeze Man: Crystal Man. Patrol. Now. Crystal Man: Aw man.... -walks off- Freeze Man: -sighs- Splash Woman: (trying to find a good Christmas Tree) Wave Man: This is annoying... Too tall...too expensive... Ugh... Splash Woman: (sighs) We have to find something! Wave Man: I know...but urgh... Splash Woman: What about that one? Rainbow: -takes her hood off and sctraches her head- Thanks again for letting me stay. Arcee: It's cool Rainbow: ACHOO! -changes back to normal- Wave Man: Ehh... I don't know 'bout that one, why did I get assigned to this thing? Gyro Man: That bad, huh? Splash Woman: (sighs) Catsctrach: Nya nya nya nya nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ -leaps through the window- HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Gyro Man: ...What? Galaxy Man: -dumbfounded- Catsctratch: -leaps out of the window- Lalalalalaallaalalal...~ Arcee: Uhhh Freeze Man: ...That, was the strangest breach of security I have ever seen. Catsctratch: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Gyro Man: What now? Catstratch: My tail! Double: (falls off a ladder and into a snowpile by the noise) Catstrach: ;-; Galaxy Man: It appears that this breach is nothing serious. An idiot's accident, like someone else we know. Freeze Man: Point taken. Double: Ugh... Gyro Man: Hey, Double, double down why don't you? -laughs- Double:.....(picks up the lights and walks sadly to his job) Freeze Man: ...That, wasn't the best choice of words, Gyro Man. Gyro Man: C'mon, I was just jokin'! Freeze Man: You don't have to convince me. Gyro Man: Hrrgh, c'mon! Galaxy Man: C'mon, Gyro Man. Let's not be jerks here. Gyro Man: I'm not a jerk! Sari: You sure talked to him like one! Catsctrach: Um.....could someone get my tail...it's stuck on the window -she said covering herself up- Galaxy Man: -lifts the window, letting the tail fall out- Catsctratch: -grabs her tail and re-attaches it on her pants- Thanks! Galaxy Man: Um, sure...you're welcome... Freeze Man: -groans- Another headache... So what's your story? Reisa: (humming) Catsctratch: Who me? Freeze Man: Um, yeah you. Catsctrach: Honestly...I dont know. I just felt happy in the snow! Freeze Man: I see... I guess you could stay here then. Don't want another bot to wind up like this other girl here. Galaxy Man, get clearence for rooms and such. If the Commanders ask, tell them what happened here. Galaxy Man: -nods and flies off- MEANWHILE.... X: (walking around)... Necrostorm: -reading his novels, standing back on the wall until he notices X- Hey brother, what are you doing? X: Helping Alia pick out a tree Necrostorm: Gonna get a piece of her hardware this Christmas? -he said winking- X: (blushing) Uhh....no, no! Not now! It's just---I don;'t-- Necrostorm: I'm just teasing you bro. You're lucky to even have someone to like. But oh well, being in shutdown for years must make a old model like me unattaracive. X: Perhaps..... Zero: -from another room- AXL!! WHY ARE YOU DROPPING THE LIGHTS ALL OVER THE PLACE?! THE PLACE IS TURNING INTO A DISASTER AREA!! Axl: I'm trying to rig up these lights! You think this is easy shit? Zero: Your crap is all over the floor! What the hell do you think you're doing? Axl: Well, if you think it's so easy, then you rig up these lights! Nana: Yo-ho! Writing Christmas Cards! Dynamo: NOT MORE CAROLERS!! GODDAMMIT!! Axl: (keeps trying to set up lights) Oh great, now why the hell are they blinking?! Alia: No...no...not that one...no...no.. X: (sees the perfect tree) Alia, how about this? Necrostorm: -sighs as his brother attends his duties and just takes a break as he takes out a portable device. On the screen is a new metallic purple buster- Alia: That'll work... X: Alright, let's get this thing loaded up.... Necrostorm: Hummmmmmmmm................. Spur Ponica: Roger dodger! (starts loading the tree up as X and Alia pay for it) X: Wonder how those lights are coming.... Axl: (having trouble setting the lights up properly) Ah for spark's sake-- Zero: AAAAXLLLL!!! -storms on in- Axl: NOW WHAT?! I'M BUSY!! Zero: So I hear... -notices the lignts falling all over the place- Axl: Don't we have any extension cords?! Zero: No, too much money. Axl: Well we should! I'M LOSING IT WITH THESE!!! Zero: Well, make it work! If it weren't for your bills that found their way to my desk, we might have some! Axl: (growls) Spur Ponica: Guys, we got a tree! Zero: What's the damage? Spur Ponica: Huh? X picked it out and Alia thought it was perfect. Zero: -rolls his eyes- How much did it cost? Spur Ponica: I dunno, ask Alia. Alia: Um...about 4000 Zenny? Zero: ...AXL!!!! Axl: NOW WHAT?!?! Zero: YOUR DAMN BILL'S THE COST OF THE TREE!! HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY, IMPULSIVE BUYER!! Axl: I DIDN'T BUY ALL THIS CRAP!! STOP ACCUSING ME OF SCRAP I DIDN'T DO ALREADY!!!! (storms out of the room, angrered) X: He's right, Zero. Axl didn't spend this much. Zero: Craft stuck me with Axl's bills. He's a businessman. "Craft said he'd cover it!" MECHANALOID'S SCRAP!! Category:Roleplay Pages Category:Roleplays Category:Non-Canon Category:Christmas RP's Category:Maverick Hunter X Category:Gurahk's RP's Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:XxZKxX's stuff Category:Comedy Category:Comedic Roleplays